Big Time Official
by mindless scribbles
Summary: "Logan was completely hopeless when it came to love." So what will happen when Kendall, Carlos, and James try to help Logan finally make his relationship with Camille official? Logan/Camille; Four-Shot, DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

helloooo! maybe you remember me from my other story, Big Time Afraid? (heheh... shameless self advertising there)

Or... not.

Either way, this is just something I thought of, since on the show, Logan & Camille's relationship hasn't really been made 'official' yet. I thought it'd be interesting to see HOW they'd make it official... and this came out. hah.

read, review, and enjoy! :)

disclaimer: i own nothing. except the plot. OH. and the four boys of big time rush ;)

* * *

**Big Time Official**

Part 1

_"Code Red!" -Kendall Knight_

Kendall Knight was currently in a tight situation.

He needed to get Logan, his genius-yet-somehow-clueless-when-it-came-to-romance best friend, to officially ask Camille out. The poor girl had run up to Kendall the day before, slapped him, and started wailing about how she was completely confused as to whether or not her relationship with Logan was definite.

Kendall, who at the time turned bright purple with bewilderment, had attempted to calm Camille down, only to get slapped again. She'd then run off, sobbing hysterically and muttering to herself about how the present circumstances would _not_ help her in an upcoming audition. After running up to his apartment to grab some ice for his cheek, he vowed to himself that he would help Camille out. She and Logan would become official, and his cheeks would be saved from pain. It was a win-win deal.

"James!" He called, spotting the pretty boy as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Yes?" James, who was in the middle of tying one of his bandanas to his forehead, replied.

"I need your help." Kendall replied, pointing at him.

James narrowed his eyes, smiling, "_My _help... or _Bandana Man's_?"

Kendall rolled his eyes, "Whichever. I'm in the middle of a _very_ terrible situation."

The fearless leader had a plan. He _always_ had a plan. And this plan was brilliant. First, he'd corner his other best friends, James and Carlos, along with his girlfriend Jo, their buddy Guitar Dude, and whatever other people he could find to explain the situation, telling them to act like they were extremely angry and disappointed with Logan.

Next, he would _tackle_ Logan and stare at him until his best friend began squirming and hyperventilating. Afterwards, Logan would start asking questions, and Kendall would ignore him, forcing Logan to become incredibly confused. Kendall figured it would take another day at the most for the Big Time Brain to realize what was wrong, and finally ask Camille out, causing their relationship to become official, and also causing Camille to become so happy that she would never slap, punch, hit, or do any other form of physical damage to Kendall's cheeks again.

"Ooh!" Carlos, the last fourth of their group bounced in, slapping his helmet twice, "Can I help?"

"Sure," Kendall shrugged, "I was about to look for you anyway. James and-"

"_Bandana Man!_"

"_Bandana Man_," Kendall corrected, but not before rolling his eyes again, "and Carlos, go look for Guitar Dude and whoever else you can find and tell them to pretend to be mad at Logan."

"You know," James said thoughtfully, securing a bright green bandana around his ear, "These bandanas were _really_ worth the money I spent for it! I bought them two years ago and they're _still_ in great shape!"

"_Focus_." Kendall replied, "We need to make Logan confused."

"Why?" asked Carlos.

"Because, Carlos," Kendall said, "Camille is wondering whether she and Logan are official or not."

"So where do _we_ come in?" James inquired.

Kendall pointed to his cheeks. "Well, if we help her, my cheeks won't be slapped repeatedly, and I don't know about you two, but I actually_ like_ it when my cheeks aren't _stinging _with pain!"

"She slapped you?" James said, nodding sympathetically, only to receive a glare from the blonde boy.

Carlos sniffed the air and raised his finger, "I smell plan!"

Kendall stepped away from James so he was facing the two. "Right. You and James, go tell anybody you can find to act mad at Logan, while I go find Jo and explain the situation."

"And then?" James asked, smoothing down the orange piece of cloth across his neck.

"We'll move on from there." The blonde said. He pointed at his two friends, "Move out."

Ten minutes later, Kendall had cornered his girlfriend, who was slightly confused as to why he was making this whole thing more complicated than it should be.

"Why don't you just _tell_ Logan?" Jo asked, raising her eyebrows.

"What fun would that be?" Kendall replied, grinning, "And besides, Logan is _terrible_ at these things." After no response from Jo, he added, "Are you in?"

She crossed her arms, trying not laugh at the ridiculously cute smile her boyfriend was flashing at her, "Do I have a choice?"

He hopped up from the chair, "That's the spirit!" He glanced at the clock that was hanging a few feet away from him, "Now, James and Carlos _should_ be done telling everyone to be fake-disappointed at Logan, so-"

"There's Logan!" Jo pointed out.

Kendall plopped down in his seat, "Act normal!"

Jo chuckled, "You are taking this _way_ too seriously."

The two leaned forward and began talking quickly as Logan approached them with a weird expression on his face.

"Kendall?"

Kendall jumped at his name, ignored the laugh that came from Jo, and narrowed his eyes at Logan. "Yes?"

"Would you mind explaining to me why half the people here are looking at me like I killed someone, and the other half are racing to smile and wave and me?"

"Racing to smile and- _what_?" Kendall stood up as the words sunk in and began dashing towards the lobby like a madman. Logan looked over at Jo, who merely shrugged and smiled.

Kendall raced inside the lobby, ignoring the remarks of disgust from Bitters, and hurriedly took the stairs up to apartment 2J. He couldn't afford to wait for the elevator. He ran towards the room and flung the door open, knowing that he'd find Carlos and James inside.

He was right, of course.

James was standing on their bright orange couch, raising his arms and dancing wildly. Carlos was in the middle of what looked like his fifth pudding cup. They'd turned on some background music and looked like they were having a spectacular time.

And Kendall was about to destroy their spectacular time.

"Guys!" Kendall yelled over the music. Both boys turned and looked at him. James reached over to shut off the music and Carlos tried to hide the empty cups of pudding. "What _happened_?"

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Yeah!" Carlos jumped in, "We told everyone we knew to act _glad_ at Logan!" He grinned widely and patted his helmet, which was by his side.

Kendall's eyes widened and backtracked, "_Glad_?"

"Isn't that what you said?" Carlos replied, slowly realizing he'd done something wrong.

"_No!_" Kendall sighed, "I said to act _mad_. Why would we _ever_ ask everyone to act _glad_ at Logan?"

"Don't yell at me!" Carlos cried, reaching over to pull his helmet over his head, "I thought you said _glad_!"

"Dude, don't worry." James cut in, "Logan's obviously confused right now. I just saw him walking towards the pool with this weird, not-pretty expression on his face."

"But that _wasn't_ the plan!" Kendall said, slapping his forehead. All three boys jumped as they heard the doorknob turn and the footsteps of a certain boy.

"Guys," Logan said slowly, "I'm only going to ask you _once_. What's-"

Carlos lept in front of his dark haired friend, whipping out his red watch and waving it in front of his face, "You will _not _ask us what's going on, you will not ask us what's going on, you will not-"

"Carlos!" Logan said, snatching the watch away and threw it on the couch. He faced his best friends, all of which were looking extremely guilty, "What's going on?"

"Follow my lead," Kendall muttered out of the side of his mouth. As soon as he saw James and Carlos nod, he jumped and tackled Logan to the ground, holding him until Logan stopped squirming.

Logan's face began turning red. "_Why_ did you just tackle me?"

"Stare at him!" Kendall whispered, following the previous plan he'd constructed in his mind. James, Carlos and Kendall widened their eyes and stared at Logan, who began making faces.

"Why are you guys staring at me?" Logan asked. After receiving no answer, he sighed and began spitting in his best friends' faces.

"Hey!" James was the first to react, screaming girlishly, "You do _not_ spit on this," He gestured to his face, "Pretty face!"

"Ew!" Carlos exclaimed, rapping his helmet for comfort, "Why would you spit on our faces?"

"Why would _you_ guys stare at me and tackle me to the ground for no reason?" Logan challenged. He suddenly sprang up and in a moment, he and Kendall had traded places on the floor.

Kendall sighed in frustration. This was the first time one of his plans did _not_ go the way he wanted to. He quickly thought of a Plan B and prayed that James and Carlos would use their best-friend-telepathy skills at that moment to follow along.

"Let me go and I'll explain." Kendall offered. It seemed like Logan was considering the pros and cons of it, like he always did, but after a minute he sighed and let go.

"Act disappointed." Kendall said out of the corner of his mouth.

"I can _hear_ you, you know." Logan retorted.

"Well, we _are_ disappointed with you." Kendall replied, pointing at him, "All of us can't believe you!"

"For _what_?" Logan asked, "What did I do?"

"Oh you know what you did." James thundered, widening his eyes.

"Yeah!" Carlos added enthusiastically. He couldn't stop the next name from tumbling out of his mouth, "Camille!" James slapped the back of his head and Carlos huffed, pulling on his helmet.

"So," Logan replied, smiling leisurely, "This is about Camille?" He squinted at James and Carlos, "Do you guys _like_ her or something?"

"What?" The two replied simultaneously, "No!"

"Then what is this all about?" Logan asked. A thought occured to him and his eyes widened, "Is this about the time that I took some money from you guys so I could pay for that dinner I took Camille to?"

The other three boys looked at each other.

"What money?" Kendall asked, narrowing his eyes.

"And when did you take Camille out to dinner?" James added.

"Uhhh," Logan stammered, laughing nervously, "I- I just- I thought I could- you know, well- heh," He began going on his rant of incoherent words as he always did when he got nervous, ending with his usual, "Bleep, blap, bloop!"

"You took money from me?" Carlos and James exclaimed together.

"I was broke!" Logan cried, "And desperate! Camille was all like 'Why don't we go out to dinner?' and I couldn't just say no, and if I told her I didn't have money because I used it all for that fractions class, she would have _killed_ me because-"

"Forget about that," Kendall cut in before Logan fainted with anxiety, "You need to figure out what's wrong!" He pointed at Logan.

"And since you're a _genius_," James said, "It shouldn't be that hard."

Carlos pulled out his watch again, "You will figure it out," He chanted, "You will figure it out!"

"Yes," Kendall said, "You'll figure it out."

"And we're not speaking to you," James said cheerfully, "Until you do!"

"_What_?" Logan yelped, "What do you mean you're not going to speak to me until I figure it out? I don't even have the slightest clue as to what you're talking about! You all are being so, incredibly _vague _about everything, and even though I'm the genius of the group doesn't mean I always know what you're trying to say!"

"Here's a hint." Carlos said. Logan waited expectantly, and gave his friend a look of agitation as he said nothing.

"That was your hint." James announced, catching on.

"Yeah," Kendall smiled, "That was your _official_ hint!"

"My official... what?" Logan asked, "What are you guys talking about?" He tried to pull his best friends back as they began walking away from him, but failed.

"I don't _like_ being confused!" He yelled after them.

Kendall, James and Carlos grinned and bumped fists before starting on their separate ways. Kendall smirked as he walked out of the apartment to look for Jo. His plan hadn't gone the way he would've liked, but it still worked.

"I'm guessing it went well?" Jo asked, seeing the grin on Kendall's face.

"Sure did." Kendall winked.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" She pressed.

"Jo, Logan's the Big Time Brain. I'm _sure _he'll figure it out."

The two turned and stared as a certain whirling figure ran past him, screaming. "BUDDHA BOB! HELP!"

"Then again," Kendall leaned back nervously and let out a laugh, "Maybe not."

* * *

Woohoo! There's part 1 of the 4-parter. The next installment will be coming soon, and hopefully this whole thing can be finished before school starts. WAH. SCHOOL.

Review if you'd rather go to the palm woods school instead of your own. hahaha, just kidding. but really, review please? it only takes a minute and it makes me feel super good! :D

thanks for reading! stick around for the next part :)

-hayley


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys! I'm incredibly sorry that I haven't updated this in a while. With school starting, and tennis practice, I barely have enough time to check out and review other people's stories.

I do want to let you know that I will finish this. Eventually. And now, I will stop talking and let you read part 2 of this. :)

Thanks for being patient! Enjoy :)

disclaimer: i own nothing except the plot. yep.

* * *

**Big Time Official**

Part 2

_"I told you this baby would work!" -Carlos Garcia_

Carlos Garcia was on a mission.

He needed to help his dorky best friend realize that he needed to officially ask Camille out. Kendall had already set up a plan three days before, which failed spectacularly, and giving Logan the silent treatment was becoming old. Carlos couldn't ask Logan to help him with his chemistry homework without talking to him, and he also couldn't make fun of James or Kendall without being slapped on the head and having his helmet hidden away from him. He also just plainly missed his friend; life without hearing Logan's voice made him scared at night.

As he sat in a chair near the pool, sipping his smoothie, Carlos patted his helmet comfortingly and sighed.

What kind of guy couldn't come to understand that _Camille_, the most exaggerated, overdramatic actress at the Palm Woods, was in love with him? Granted, Logan hadn't been the guy who'd heard countless rants about himself, but it was still pretty obvious. Couldn't he see that Camille picked only _him_ to slap and kiss multiple times in a row? Couldn't he figure out that it was in _that _way that Camille chose to show her affection for him?

What kind of a genius _was_ Logan, anyway?

"Carlos!" Another fourth of their band, Kendall, walked over to the said boy. "Do you think Logan's close to figuring it out yet?"

Carlos stared up at the blonde. "Do you _think_ he's close?" His words even surprised himself. He wasn't usually the one to make sarcastic remarks; that was Logan's job. But seeing as Logan had been discussing the situation with Buddha Bob, of all people, for the past three days, anyone, even Carlos, was bound to get a little aggravated.

"Don't you think three days has been enough?" James asked out of the blue. His hair looked lifeless and his eyes didn't have the spark it usually had. "Don't you see this lifeless hair? It's like _not _talking to Logan is making it _die_!" He shrieked.

"Guys," Kendall said, spreading his arms out, "It's going to be fine. Logan will figure it out!" Then, as he looked away towards the boy, Carlos thought he heard something that suspiciously sounded like, "At least I hope so."

"I don't understand why you guys just can't tell Logan." Jo suddenly added, walking up the boys. She nodded sympathically, "It looks like it's making him suffer."

"Jo!" Carlos sprang out of his seat, grabbing onto her arm while sinking down on his knees, "_Please_ tell your boyfriend here that it doesn't make sense to just ignore Logan and _not_ tell him that he has to ask Camille out!"

James pointed to his hair, "Lifeless hair means lifeless James, and lifeless James means nobody will even _look_ at me!"

Jo smiled, turning toward Kendall, who was looking everywhere but her eyes. It was obvious that if Kendall took one look at them, he would instantly agree to drop the act and go tell Logan what was going on. After another three minutes of avoiding her glance, she sighed and gently released Carlos' hand, muttering something about 'boys being weird.'

Carlos looked dubiously at his friend. The blonde was currently rocking back and forth on his feet and whistling while shoving his hands in his pockets, obviously trying to make it seem like there was nothing wrong in the world.

"Kendall." Carlos said.

"Guys," Kendall sighed, "We've already started this whole thing, we can't just drop it and not finish it."

"_Bitters_ isn't even looking at me!" James wailed.

"James," Kendall responded, "I'm sure your hair is just going through a phase. It'll start having life soon!" After receiving a glare, he let out a deep sigh and walked away, yelling "Give him some time!" over his shoulder.

Carlos raised his eyebrows at James, who had held up his mirror and was glancing in it, making faces.

"I'm going to see if Cuda has any lifeless hair fixers!" The pretty boy huffed, stomping off.

After settling down in his chair and glancing at Logan, who was still consulting a very confused Buddha Bob, Carlos then resolved to solve the problem himself. He'd give Logan hints- through writing of course, since that technically wasn't talking, and since Logan was a _genius_ in English, he would look through the hidden messages easily. Once he figured it out, Logan would ask Camille out, giving satisfaction to everyone, and everything would go back to normal.

Carlos smiled happily. Who said he couldn't be the one who would come up with the extraordinary plan?

Two hours later, he was peeking through the slightly open door to the bedroom that Logan and Kendall originally shared, (Kendall had camped out in James and his room while blatantly ignoring Logan). His friend was sitting cross-legged on the floor, his hands shoved in his hair, looking extremely aggravated at the letter in front of him. As Carlos leaned in closer, he could make out the letters of the poem that he'd hastily written a few minutes ago before shoving it in front of Logan, who'd then glared at Carlos and stomped off to his room.

The door widened suddenly and Carlos lost his balance, tumbling into the room. He looked up to find Logan staring at him.

"Carlos, what is this?" Logan deadpanned. "I can't understand this at all."

He almost started yelling, but stopped himself in time. Restraining himself from attacking Logan, Carlos raised his hand up to his mouth and pretended to lock it, throwing the imaginary key away. Afterward, he ran back to the kitchen in time to see Mama Knight place a bowl of fish sticks, with tots, on the table. Carlos let his frustration subside for a moment as he grabbed a heaping plate of food for himself.

Kendall and James soon joined, and Mama Knight began to give them another now-daily speech about friendship.

"Whatever you guys are fighting about," She said, "Is _not _worth it." She shoved a bunch of food on a plate and stood up, "You guys should all apologize to each other."

"At least the quiet is nice." Katie piped up, laughing silently to herself.

Carlos stared down and popped a tot in his mouth. As he chewed, he thought of the poem he'd written for Logan. He had thought it was plain and simple, and very easy to decipher.

_Oh please,_

_Don't ask,_

_Camille, Camille, Camille,_

_Out the door,_

_And,_

_We'll be normal while_

_You go do your job. _

What had been so hard?

"Carlos?" Kendall spoke up, "Are you okay?"

"My _hair's_ not!" James shrieked, "And I can't play video games or go down the swirly slide without good looking hair!"

"Or without Logan." Carlos added, while inspiration suddenly hit him. He tugged on his helmet. "I have to go!"

He sprinted down the hallway and into his room, jumping into his beanbag with a hardcover textbook and a piece of paper. After a few minutes, he leaned back and admired his work. It really was a true piece of art, and Carlos had always been a decent artist.

The paper was filled with carefully shaded and drawn figures. A guy, representing Logan, and a girl, representing Camille, stood out. Other figures were in the background and the scene was set at the pool. At the top, Carlos had added in huge letters, "WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"

He was sure that as soon as Logan would see this, he would know what to do. After all, it was completely clear. The characters looked like them, and the question stood out plain and simple at the top. The boy grinned and raced out of the room, ramming into Logan's door and opening it. He spotted Logan in the corner and stood triumphantly by his friend's side, shoving the paper into his hands and running out of the room. He fist pumped all the way back into his own room.

"Carlos?" A voice behind him said. The said boy turned around and let out a yelp.

"Logan? Oh no!" He clapped his hand over his mouth, "I'm not supposed to talk to you!" His eyes widened some more, "Oh no! I'm doing it again!"

"Carlos," Logan replied, smiling, "You have _no_ idea how good it is to hear your hysterical voice." After seeing the grin on Carlos' face, he then added, "But why did you give me a picture of this guy asking a girl out?"

The smile subsided and Carlos jumped onto his bed, letting out a rather girlish scream. He'd failed.

Again.

Either that, or Logan was hallucinating and envisioned another guy who looked exactly like him on the paper asking a girl who liked exactly like Camille out.

"Carlos?" Logan asked again. When he didn't answer, Logan sighed and walked away, muttering to himself.

When he heard the footsteps fade, Carlos sprang up and grabbed another piece of paper, slapping his helmet. Logan really was completely hopeless when it came to love. He stared blankly at the sheet of paper in front of him. There was only one thing to do.

His hand began to move across the paper. When he finished, he leaned back, as he did before, and looked at the finished product. The paper read "Logan + Ask + Camille + Out + Offishally + Now + Please + Please + Please!"

"_This _should work." Carlos mumbled to himself.

"What should work?" A voice asked behind him.

Carlos jumped about a foot in the air and turned around, hiding the paper behind his back. James was looking at him with one eye while examining his facial features with the other.

"Oh, nothing." Carlos said, willing his brain to be obedient and not blurt anything out he wasn't supposed to.

"What were you writing on there?" James replied.

"Nothing!" Carlos immediately said, "Nothing at all! Why do you ask?"

His friend gave him a weird look, completely oblivious to the fact that Carlos was obviously hiding something. "O-kay. Well, Kendall wants to know if you're still up for playing that new game he bought."

"Maybe later."

James nodded, then stalked out of the room.

Carlos waited once more until he couldn't hear James, then walked out of the room himself. He dashed into Logan's room, planting himself right in front of Logan's desk. Slapping the paper on the table, he waited and tapped his foot patiently as Logan's eyes ran across the words.

"I have to ask Camille out officially?"

"Yes!" Carlos breathed a sigh of relief, "Finally!"

"_This_ is what you guys were trying to get me to do this whole time?" Logan asked, shocked.

"Of course!" Carlos replied, "I can't believe that you didn't figure it out until I spelled it out for you!"

Logan pointed out smartly, "You spelled 'officially' wrong."

"It doesn't matter!" Carlos snapped, "All I know is, I'm not even supposed to be talking to you right now, but if I hadn't done this for you, I'd still be stuck on my chemistry homework tomorrow, James' hair would _still_ be lifeless, and Kendall would still be stubborn about not talking to you!"

Logan smiled, "Thanks, buddy."

"You're welcome." Carlos grinned back, "But... don't tell Kendall or James what I did, okay?"

His friend winked back at him, "You got it."

A little while later, Kendall, James, and Carlos were in the middle of shooting down gruesome-looking zombies when Logan walked in the room.

"So... I figured out what I'm supposed to do." He waited for a response, but no one said anything. "I have to officially ask Camille out, right?"

"Yes!" James yelled, "Finally!"

"It took you long enough." Kendall said, his lips curling in a while.

"Yeah, you're so hopeless when it comes to love!" Carlos added in for good measure.

"Okay," Logan chuckled, "But I thought Camille and I were already kind of going out."

"Kind of being the relevent word." Kendall replied, "She came up to me a couple of days ago, slapped my face and whined to me about how she didn't know if you guys were official or not."

"Ouch." Logan said sympathically. He knew what it was like getting slapped on the cheek by Camille.

"So then," James cut in, "Kendall decided to throw this _crazy _plan of getting you to figure it out all by yourself, which, you couldn't do very well by the way-"

"-And now that you know, you're going to go ask her out tomorrow and everyone will be happy again!" Carlos interrupted.

"Thank _goodness_ that's all over." Kendall sighed. When everyone turned to look at him, he shrugged, "Hey, I didn't say I didn't miss teasing Logan about his soon-to-be _girlfriend _every second of the day!" At that, he poked the dark haired boy in the arm.

"Great!" James said, looking in his mirror, "My hair's already starting to bounce again!" He began jumping up and down, "See?"

"Guys," Logan suddenly spoke up, "I have a question."

"Yes?" Kendall replied, leaning back against the orange couch.

"How am I supposed to ask Camille out?" Logan said hesitantly.

James dropped his mirror.

Kendall groaned.

And Carlos slapped his forehead. "So much for this being all over."

* * *

Installment number two! The ending got a little sloppy, but I didn't want to make you guys wait anymore.

hope you enjoyed it though! I'll try to get the next part up as fast as I can, but like I said, with all my schoolwork & stuff, I don't know how long that'll be. I hope I didn't lose too many readers with my slow updating skills.

Thanks for sticking with me, I appreciate it! :)

Review? Tell me how you liked Carlos' poem, hahah. The next part is the fun part! :D

and who's excited for tomorrow! release of their album AND that new, exciting episode!


End file.
